Ghoulia Yelps
Ghoulia Yelps - najmądrzejsza uczennica w Monster High. Jest zombie, przez co mówi jedynie w ich języku. Jej najlepsza przyjaciółka to Cleo de Nile, choć czasami mumia traktuje ją jak własność. Osobowość Ghoulia jest przedstawiana jako dziewczyna nieśmiała, inteligentna, wyrafinowana i zestresowana. Jest ogromnym molem książkowym, a jej poziom intelektualny jest bardzo wysoki. Świadczy o tym to, że wszyscy jej znajomi nazywają ją najmądrzejszym upiorem w szkole. Wygląd Ghoulia ma jasnoniebieskie włosy i jasnoszarą skórę. Oczy dziewczyny są koloru błękitnego. Jej wygląd jest bardzo pilny. Dziewczyna często nosi okulary-kujonki w rogowych oprawkach. Z powodu jej dziedzictwa zombie, Ghoulia ma problemy z wyrazem twarzy. Ma również tendencję do garbienia się i stawania w na ogół niewygodnych pozycjach. Powieki Ghoulii również poruszają się nierównomiernie. Z powodu jej fizycznych ograniczeń, może mówić tylko w "Zombie" (języku złożonym z jęków), ale wszystkie jej przyjaciółki nauczyły się tego języka, aby mogły one z nią rozmawiać. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|270px|Zombie Zombie to fikcyjna istota nieumarła popularna szczególnie w horrorach. Słowo zombie pochodzi prawdopodobnie od afrykańskiego zumbi (fetysz w języku kikongo) lub od nzambi (bóg w języku kimbundu). Pojęcie zombie wywodzi się z kultury voodoo, w którym oznacza osobę silnie zniewoloną i ślepo lub nieświadomie wykonującą polecenia osoby którą ją kontroluje. Taki typ zombie był obecny w kulturze od drugiej połowy lat 20. XX wieku do prawie końca lat 60. Teraz mało kto kojarzy zombie z voodoo, ponieważ przyjęli się jako osoby martwe, powstające z grobu i starającą się zaspokoić żądzę krwi poprzez konsumpcję świeżego ludzkiego mięsa lub mózgu. Relacje Rodzina Jej książkową siostrą jest Monica Yelps.Oczywiste jest to , że jej rodzice są także zombie. Znajomi Najlepszą przyjaciółką Ghouli jest Cleo de Nile, ale także z innymi potworami utrzymuje dobre relacje. W swoim pamiętniku dziewczyna opowiada o tym, że ma dobre kontakty z Cleo de Nile, ponieważ była ona skłonna dać jej szansę na przyjaźń, gdyż zombie są na ogół dyskryminowani.Ghoulia często może narzekać na zachowanie przyjaciółki, jednak ona często przymyka na to oko. Miłość Dziewczyna jest zakochana z wzajemnością w Wolnym-Moe.Według pamiętnika nie wiedziała jak do niego zagadać i chciała wysłać list do magazynu dla młodych upiorek. Zwierzątko left|120px Domowym zwierzątkiem Ghouli jest sowa o imieniu Sir Hukacz. Ghoulia w książkach Ghoulia pojawia się w trzech książkach - Upiór z sąsiedztwa i O wilku mowa... oraz Po moim trupie. Pojawia się także w zaginionym trzynastym rozdziale książki Upiorna szkoła ''i ''Upiór z Sąsiedctwa. Jej normalskie imię to Julia Yelps. Cleo nazywa ją Ghouls, co jest w tłumaczniu upiór. Jej kiążkową siostrą jest Monica Yelps. Lalki Dawn of the Dance comprar-lagoona-blue-de-monster-high-diario-secreto.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_dawn_of_the_dance_by_mh_maria-d3hljvw.jpg|Oficjalny art Image002.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Dawn of the Dance' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2010 * Numer asortymentu: T6067 * Numer modelu: W2148 Ghoulia ubrana jest w sukienkę przepasaną czarnym paskiem z widniejącą na nim czaszką. Góra sukienki jest biała, a dół - czerwony i pofalowany. Szyja dziewczyny przepasana jest zieloną obrożą. Na nadgarstku zombie widnieje zielona bransoletka w kształcie kwadratu. Na nogach Ghoulii widnieją białe kabaretki. Buty dziewczyny są czerwono-czarne. Ich biały obcas jest w kształcie kości. Zombie ma burzę pokarbowanych włosów, a w uszach czerwone i białe kolczyki w czaszki. Basic Bjv1694a.JPG|Lalka Ghoulia Yelps2.jpg|Oficjalny art 2345678ui9dfdfhdfh34567.JPG|w odcinkach *'Linia:' 'Basic' *'Wydanie:' październik 2010 *'Numer Asortymentu:' N2851 *'Oznaczenie modelu:' R3708 Ghoulia cechuje się bladą skórą i niebieskimi włosami. Uroku dodają jej białe okulary - kujonki. Na co dzień nosi bluzkę w czarne, czerwone oraz białe paski. Na to narzuca top na ramiączkach w śliczne wisienki. Ma czerwone spodnie w krucze grochy oraz wysokie trampki na obcasach. Całość dopełnia pasek wyglądający jak klawisze fortepianu. Na głowie nosi zieloną opaskę, a przy uszach widnieją kolczyki przypominające suwaki, w kolorze ciemno-różowym. Dead Tired Pobrane (8).jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_Yelps_DT_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: V7972 * Numer modelu: V7973 Ghoulia ubrana jest w białą koszulkę, na której namalowane są czarne szelki i czerwona muszka. Zombie ma na sobie również czarną spódniczkę z czerwonym ściągaczem. Spod niej wystają białe spodenki. Wraz z koszulką ozdobione są czerwonymi kleksami. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje biała opaska na oczy - również w czerwone kleksy. Na nosie Ghoulii widnieją okulary w czerwonych oprawkach. Włosy dziewczyny są związane w kitkę. Kapcie zombie są koloru czerwonego. Mają one obcasy i okularki. Gloom Beach Ghoulia_GB_doll3.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Ghoulia_GB_web.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Gloom Beach' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: W2823 Ghoulia ubrana jest w dwuczęściowy kostium kąpielowy. Jego góra jest koloru czarnego. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi elementami i malinowymi ramiączkami z kokardką na plecach. Spodenki dziewczyny są różowe. Na obu częściach garderoby widnieją białe kropki. Talia zombie przepasana jest niebieskim paskiem z białymi ćwiekami. Buty Ghoulii to czarne sandałki na obcasie na czerwonej podeszwie. San Diego Comic Con Exlusive Ghoulia SDCCI.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_SDCCC.png|Oficjalny art Wikia67.jpeg|W odcinku "Przywidzenia Martwych" * Linia: 'San Diego Comic Con Exlusie' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7964 Ghoulia ma niebieskie, proste włosy. Ubrana jest w czarny kostium superbohatera ozdobiony czerwonymi elementami. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czerwono-białym pasem. Buty Ghouli sięgają łydek i są czerwono-biało-czarne. Na nosie dziewczyna założone ma okulary w białych oprawkach. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwono-czarna torba. Ciekawostka: na oficjalnym arcie Ghoulia ma zieloną opaskę jak w serii Basic, w odcinku "Przywidzenia Martwych" czerwoną, a na jej lalce nie ma żadnej opaski. Classroom Ghoulia_C_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Classroom' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011, październik 2012 * Numer asortymentu: W2556, Y4684 * Numer modelu: W2557, Y4685 Włosy Ghoulii uczesane są w koński ogon. Na nosie dziewczyny widnieją czarne okulary, a w jej uszach - czerwone kolczyki. Lalka ubrana jest w białą, sportową koszulkę, ozdobioną napisem Monster High na piersiach, czarnymi rękawkami i różowym paskiem przy dekolcie. Ghoulia ubrana jest również w czarne szorty do ćwiczeń. Mają one różowy i biały pasek na lewej nogawce i różowe paski przy zakończeniach nogawek. Spod spodenek wystają czerwone leginsy sięgające ud dziewczyny. Buty lalki do różowe trampki na obcasie. Mają one biały język, różowe sznurówki, czarną podeszwę i obwódkę wokół języka. Widnieje na nich biała i różowa błyskawica. Do pudełka dołączona jest czarna piłka do trumnokoszykówki z logiem Monster High, różowa szafka szkolna, zeszyt, notes dla lalki, zestaw naklejek do ozdobienia szafki, białe okulary, czerwona szminka oraz drugie ubranko. Składa się ono z czarnej sukienki w białą kratkę. Na środku przepasana jest różowym paskiem. Jej góra ozdobiona jest malinowymi i białymi paskami. Na górze wykończona jest czarną tasiemką, a na dole - różowo-białą. Ghoulia uczęszcza na zajęcia z wychowania fizycznego. Go Monster High Team!!! Ghoulia_GMHT!!!_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_GMHT!!!_artr.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Go Monster High Team!!!' * Wydanie: sierpień 2011 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: V7966 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii związane są w koński ogon. Z czubka wystają dwa kosmyki. Każdy opada na inną stronę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną kurtkę z różową peleryną, czarnym suwakiem, różowymi kieszeniami i różowo-białym zygzakiem na piersiach. Spod niej wystaje czerwona koszulka w móżdżki. Spodenki Ghoulii są czarne, z czerwonymi kieszeniami i zakończeniami. Talia dziewczyny jest przepasana szarym paskiem z czerwonymi dziurkami i logiem Monster High. Buty lalki to czerwone trampki na białym koturnie z czarną błyskawicą. Spod nich wystają czarne podkolanówki i różowo-białymi zakończeniami. Na nosie Ghoulii widnieją czerwone okulary. Jej uszy natomiast przebite są różowymi kolczykami w kształcie czaszki. Do lalki dołączona jest czarno-różowa chorągiewka z białym logiem Monster High na różowej rączce oraz czarna ręka kibica z białymi obwódkami i różowym logiem Monster High. Skull Shores $(KGrHqFHJBUE63VVG8dYBO7QFKSEvg~~60 1.jpg|Lalka Monster-High-Skull-Shores-monster-high-27971686-430-601.jpg|Oficjalny art Bvnxms.JPG|W filmie "Ucieczka ze Skalnej Czaszki" * Linia: 'Skull Shores' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9180 * Numer modelu: W9181 Włosy Ghoulii w tej serii sięgają ramion dziewczyny. Oprócz tego są pokręcone przy końcówkach. Widnieje w nich czerwony kwiat. Na nosie lalki znajdują się zielone okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Są one okrągłe. Uszy Ghoulii przebite są czerwonymi i białymi kolczykami. Kostium kąpielowy dziewczyny jest czarny, ozdobiony żółtymi kropkami i czerwoną kokardką, Ma on zielone ramiączka i biały pasek na środku. Oprócz niego, lalka założoną ma zwiewną, pomarańczową sukienkę w białe kwadraty. Buty Ghoulii to czerwone sandałki na obcasach. Lewy nadgarstek dziewczyny zdobi różowa bransoletka. Do pudełka dołączony jest orzeźwiający napój o kokosie. School Clubs Ghoulia_SC_akc.jpg Ghoulia_SC_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School Clubs' * Wydanie: październik 2011 * Numer asortymentu: T7980 * Numer modelu: W2555 W skład akcesoriów dla Ghoulii wchodzi czarna koszulka z podobizną Szybkośmierci. Ma ona zielone zakończenia. Sukienka mini dziewczyny jest biała. Jej dolna część jest czerwona, ozdobiona czarnymi móżdżkami i postrzępiona. Buty dla lalki to czarne adidasy na koturnie. Ozdobione są zielonymi i czarnymi elementami. W pudełku można również znaleźć czerwoną opaskę, zielone okulary, komiks i figurkę Szybkośmierci oraz pięć czarnych bransoletek. Skultimate Roller Maze DOLL-MONH-FASD-SKUR-GHOULIA_YELPS.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_RM.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Skultimate Roller Maze' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012, lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X3671 * Numer modelu: X3675, X4513 W tej serii Ghoulia ma średniej długości niebiesko-zielone włosy. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się różowy kask w kształcie mózgu. Okulary lalki są koloru zielonego. Ghoulia ubrana jest w sukienkę w czarno-białe pionowe pasy. Ozdobiona jest ona różowymi rękawami i czarnym dekoltem. Na prawym nadgarstku dziewczyny widnieje żółta bransoletka. Ochraniacze na kolana lalki są różowe. Wrotki lalki są czarne, z niebieskimi i różowymi kółkami i różową podeszwą. Dot Dead Gorgeous Ghoulia_DDG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' * Wydanie: sierpień 2012 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: X4482 W tej serii włosy Ghoulii sięgają ramion dziewczyny, a oprócz tego związane są w kitkę i lokowane. Na nosie lalki widnieją białe okulary. Na jej lewym nadgarstku znajduje się długa, szara bransoleta. Ghoulia ubrana jest w czerwoną sukienkę na jednym ramiączku. Znajduje się ono na lewym ramieniu, jest czerwone i ozdobione białą czaszką. Górna część sukienki lalki jest biała i ozdobiona czerwonymi pawimi oczkami. Talia dziewczyny przepasana jest czarnym pakiem. Jest on zarazem częścią drugiej części ubrania. Jest ona czerwona, w czarne plastry miodu i białe czaszki. Buty Ghoulii są białe na czerwonym koturnie. Mają one liczne dziurki. Skuter Ghoulia_Skuter_doll.jpg|Lalka Ghoulia_Skuter_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: - * Wydanie: ? * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Na głowie Ghoulii widnieje czarny kask z białym paskiem na środku i czerwonym daszkiem. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę w czerwono-szaro-białe kleksy, na którą założony został biały bezrękawnik. Buty lalki to czarne kozaki z czerwonym kółkiem na kostce. Na plecach Ghoulii widnieje szary plecak z czerwonymi ramiączkami. Skuter jest koloru czerwonego, ozdobiony białymi elementami. Na kierownicy pojazdu znajduje się szara kratka. Jest to miejsce dla Sir Puchacza. Koła skutera są fioletowe, a opony - czarne. Pod pojazdem wmontowana jest szara stopka. Jego siedzenie jest czerwone. Znajdująca się pod nim karoseria jest biała i ozdobiona czerwonymi wisienkami. "Spływa" po niej czarna farba. Rura wydechowa pojazdu jest szara. Światełko przy kierownicy jest różowe, a hamulce - czarne. Deluxe Fashionn Pack Ghoulia_DFP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria GhouliaDFPart.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Deluxe Fashion Pack' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: ? * Numer asortymentu: ? W skład akcesoriów dla Ghoulii wchodzą dwa zestawy strojów. Pierwszy składa się z sukienki w czerwone, białe i czarne szlaczki. Przepasana jest ona niebieskim paskiem z czaszką. Drugi zestaw składa się z czarnej koszulki z kołnierzykiem, wykończonym zieloną nitką. Do ubranka przytwierdzona jest również czerwona muszka w czarne "móżdżki". Na koszulce widnieje biała kamizelka w wisienki. Spodnie Ghoulii to czarne jeansy, po u których dołu "spływa" czerwona farba. Do pudełka dołączone są również niebiesko-czarne buty na obcasie, czerwona torebka z wypukłościami, długie, różowe kolczyki oraz czarne okulary. Scaris: City of Frights Ghoulia_SCOF_doll.jpg|Lalka GhouliaSCOFart.png|Oficjalny art *'Linia:' 'Scaris: CIty of Frights' *'Wydanie:' styczeń 2013 *'Numer asortymentu:' Y0392 *'Numer modelu:' Y0394 Ghoulia w tej serii uczesana jest w koński ogon. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają ramion, a jej grzywka ułożona jest po obu bokach głowy. Uszy lalki przebite są czerwonymi kolczykami w kształcie zamków błyskawicznych. Na czole Ghoulii widnieją czerwone okulary. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę z kapturem w czerwone i białe paski. Ubranie jest zakończone czerwonym paskiem. Wyposażone jest również w wielką, czerwoną kieszeń w czarne móżdżki. Buty lalki to błękitne trampki na obcasie. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona torebka z czerwonym wieczkiem. Przypomina ona nieco kosz piknikowy. Ghoul's Night Out Ghouliagno2933.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Ghoulii związane są w koński ogon. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi czerwona opaska. Na nosie lalki widnieją okulary w czerwonych oprawkach. Uszy Ghoulii przebite są rubinowymi kolczykami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w granatową sukienkę z czerwonym kołnierzykiem oraz czarnymi, bufiastymi rękawkami, zakończonymi czerwoną tasiemką. Na środku ubranka widnieją dwa białe paski. Na tali Ghoulii znajduje się czarno-czerwona falbanka, utrzymująca się na czerwonej tasiemce. Buty dziewczyny są białe na czerwonym koturnie. Mają one liczne dziurki. Do lalki dołączona jest czerwona, okrągła torebka oraz ICoffin tego samego koloru. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Rochelle, Venus i Clawdeen. Meta Timeline * 22 grudnia 2008: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Yelps Ghoulia. * 22 lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Ghoulii zostaje pokazana na wystawie na San Diego Comic-Con International. * 5 maja 2010: Rusza strona internetowa o Monster High wyposażona w profil Ghoulii. * 5 maja 2010: Ghoulia pojawia się w webisodzie "Zjemwas Brothers". * początek lipca 2010: Ghoulia zostaje wspomniana w pamiętniuku Cleu z serii Basic. * październik 2010: pierwsza lalka Ghoulii zostaje wydana jako część serii 'Basic'. * początek czerwca 2011: Zostaje wydana pluszowa lalka Ghoulii. * 12 lutego 2012: Ghoulia zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Upiorna siła miłości". * 5 września 2012: Ghoulia debiutuje w serii książek "Przyjaciółki na zabój" w książce o tej samej nazwie. Ciekawostki * Posiada skuter. * Jest najinteligentniejszym potworem w Monster High. * Czasami jest postacią drugoplanową. * W pierwszej książce dziewczyna opisywana jest jako jedynaczka, jednak na podstawie czwartej dowiadujemy się, że ma siostrę Monicę. * W książce jej normalskie imię i nazwisko to Julia Phelps. * Ghoulia nie może skakać. * Ona i Operetta są jedynymi upiorkami, które swój wiek podały w "potwornej skali". * Ujawniono również, że Ghoulia jest wielką fanką komiksów. Galeria Pełną galerię zdjęć Ghoulii można zobaczyć tutaj. Kategoria:Główni bohaterzy serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Zombie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich włosach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Blade postacie Kategoria:Postacie z okularami Kategoria:Postacie występujące w książkach Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Okularnicy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Scaris:City of Frights Kategoria:City of Frights Kategoria:Skultimate Roller Maze Kategoria:Friday Night Frights Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:School Clubs Kategoria:Skull Shores Kategoria:Classroom Kategoria:Go Monster High Team!!! Kategoria:SDCCE Kategoria:Gloom Beach Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Postacie noszące okulary Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Sir Hukacz Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Wolny Moe Kategoria:Ghoulia Yelps Kategoria:Ghoulia Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach